Ich Schrei in die Nacht für Dich
by Privatesky
Summary: [ Tokio Hotel Fiction ] Quand le succès donne place à l'insuccès, Bill dérape. Oneshot.


Petit one-shot que m'a donné envie d'écrire le clip de Spring Nicht, il est conseillé d'écouter la musique en lisant la fic. Je préviens aussi que ça n'a rien de joyeux (d'ailleurs j'écris rarement de textes joyeux lol ') Bien à vous, j'espère que néanmoins, vous apprécierez.

**Ich Schrei in die Nacht für dich **

_Connais-tu cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu et de n'avoir rien à attendre du reste de vie qui t'attend ?_

Bill était là, au pied d'un batîment désaffecté, abandonné, la tête levée vers le ciel, la pluie tambourinait sur son corps frêle, il faisait un froid glacial, mais il semblait ne rien ressentir, ses cheveux étaient trempés, n'était pas maquillé.  
Il scrutait d'un regard vide ce ciel noir, regardant le toit du bâtiment.

Des pas derrière lui, des pas de courses, des pas précipités. Il avait été suivi ? Impossible. Il jeta un bref regard en arrière... ils s'approchaient... non il ne fallait pas qu'ils le retrouvent. Il voulait qu'on le laisse, il voulait qu'on le lâche, il voulait être seul, seul avec lui-même.  
Il se mit à courir, pénétra dans le batîment resté ouvert, rencontrant des vieux junky endormis, la seringue encore dans le bras, il ne fit presque pas attention à ce lieu si sombre et si glauque.  
Il courrait, plus vite toujours plus vite, accédant aux escaliers, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, posant la main sur la rampe poussiérieuse. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais derrière lui des voix résonnèrent, trop familiaires pour être celles des junk', il regarda au dessus de lui; oui il fallait qu'il y arrive, qu'il y arrive avant d'être rattrappé. Il se lança dans les escaliers qui semblaient être sur le point de céder. Il courrut, sentant son cœur battre si fort si fort, chaque inspiration lui arrachant la gorge, comme si ses poumons aller s'extirper hors de lui, il fallait qu'il court, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, il était si près, tellement près, il ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas ici.

Les escaliers s'effondraient sous chacun de ses pas, tombant dans un fracas monstre, il imaginait leur réaction... mais qu'importe; de là où il était il n'entendait pas les râlements des junky réveillés par tant de fracas, il entendait juste les battements de son cœur dans sa tête, sa respiration saccadée...  
Il arriva enfin au sommet, la porte menant au toit était là, juste devant lui. Il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé, regarda derrière lui: un trou béant. Il y jeta un bref coup d'oeil, désormais il savait que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, le chemin avait été coupé, il était seul, vraiment seul.  
Il mit ses pieds aux rebords du trou, là en bas, les débris de l'escaliers. Et entre les bruits assourdissants de la pluie, il entendit la voix de son frère, paniqué...  
Il le vit escalader les débris.

- Bill, reviens ici ! Bill ! BILL !

Il hurlait à en perdre haleine, paniqué, comment ferait-il s'il perdait son double ? s'il perdait sa moitié, son jumeau ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Ca Bill s'en foutait, il aperçut brièvement Tom, mais avant que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de le voir, Bill avait posé la main sur la poignet de la porte, il l'ouvrit calmement, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Aucune étoile là haut dans le ciel; Bill s'avança d'un pas, entendant la voix de son jumeau derrière lui; il s'en foutait, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas monter jusqu'ici.

**Uber den Dachern ist es so kalt und so still **  
Sur les toits, il fait si froid et si calme  
**Ich schweig deinen Namen **  
Je tais ton nom  
**weil du ihn jetzt nicht hören willst  
**Parce que maintenant tu ne veux pas l'entendre  
**Der Abgrund der Stadt verschlingt jede Träne die fällt  
**L'abîme de la ville dévore chaque larme qui tombe  
**Da unten ist nichts mehr was Dich hier oben noch hält **  
Puisqu'en dessous, il n'y a plus rien qui te retienne

Il fit encore un pas, le son de la pluie semblait lui vider l'esprit... Il arriva près du rebord. Là en bas, la police, l'ambulance, le samu, les pompiers, et tous les gens de la production... mais il n'entendait ni la sirène des pompiers, ni l'alarme du samu, ni les cris vains des gens qu'il connaissait.  
Il posa un pied sur le rebord, puis l'autre. Regardant droit devant lui, les bras le long de son corps maigre, il était trempé mais n'en tremblait pas. La lumière de la ville le calmait, il n'avait pas peur ici.

Et la pluie s'arrêta. Le son de la voix de son frère l'extirpa hors de son calme étrange.

Comment avait-il fait ? comment se faisait-il qu'il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, sur ce même toit ? Allait-il sauter ? Sauter ensemble ?   
Bill sentit son cœur se serrer, non jamais Tom ne ferait ça...

**Ich schrei in die Nacht für dich**  
Je crie dans la nuit pour toi  
**lass mich nicht im Stich**  
Ne me laisse pas tomber  
**spring nicht **_  
_Ne saute pas

- Reviens Bill ! je t'en supplie ! ne fais pas d'connerie ! On va tout recommencer ! Oui tout ira bien ! s'il te plait !!

Pour Bill ses mots lui arrachait et lui brisait encore plus le cœur et le reste d'espoir qu'il avait. Recommencer ? c'était impossible. Son rêve s'était écroulé, tout ce qu'il aime, toute sa vie, sa passion: le chant, la musique... Tout ça c'était terminé. Comment est-ce que tout pourrait bien aller ?  
Les personnes autrefois fans le détestaient... la côté du groupe avait chuté, ils ne vendaient plus rien, trop de dates avaient été annulées, si ce n'est quasiment tout...  
Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces lettres d'insultes, tout ces regards méprisants, ces pages dans la press qui les descendaient toujours plus...

**die Lichter fangen dich nicht  
**Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas  
**Sie betrügen dich**  
Elles te trompent  
**Spring nicht **  
Ne saute pas

- _Manque de talent - Tokio Hotel exaspère l'Allemagne - La France les rejètent - En russie, on en rit... _

Tout ça, non, c'était impossible. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar auquel il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille...

- Bill ! écoute moi !

Cette voix... que Tom s'en aille, qu'il le laisse... pitié qu'il le laisse...

- Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, tu n'en as pas le droit ! comment tu oses même y penser !

**Erinner dich**  
Souviens toi  
**an dich und mich**  
de toi et moi

Bill le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, il était à bout de nerf... tout était arrivé si vite, toute cette pression, toute cette ambiance, toutes ces personnes qui les rabaissaient les laissant peu à peu tomber.  
A quoi pouvait-il s'accrocher désormais ? que lui restait-il vraiment s'il ne pouvait plus chanter ?  
Il tourna le dos à Tom, ne lui adressant pas même la parole, les yeux rivés au sol, la lumière de la ville, les mouvements de foules en dessous; il percevait déjà les paparazzi et les journalistes, prêts à tout raconter dès demain, voire dès ce soir.

**Die Welt da unten zählt nicht **  
Le monde en dessous n'appartient pas  
**Bitte spring nicht **  
S'il te plaît, ne saute pas

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne supporterait pas... Il imaginait déjà les titres de demain... une lâcheté de la part du leader du groupe...

**In deinen Augen scheint alles sinnlos und leer**  
Dans tes yeux tout semble absurde et vide  
**Der Schnee fällt einsam **  
La neige tombe solitairement,  
**Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr **  
Tu ne la sens plus depuis longtemps

Il valait mieux en finir non ? En finir, pour mieux recommencer, rennaître dans une autre vie, une vie où tout irait alors mieux...

**Irgendwo da draußen bist du verloren gegangen **  
quelque part là dehors, tu t'es perdu  
**Du träumst von dem Ende um nochmal von vorn anzufangen **  
Tu rêves de la fin pour recommencer une nouvel fois

Il s'approcha, faisant dépasser ses chaussures dans le vide; la peur de Tom s'agrandit alors.

- Bill ! hurlait-il. Non Bill !

**Ich schrei in die Nacht für dich**  
Je crie dans la nuit pour toi  
**lass mich nicht im Stich**  
Ne me laisse pas tomber  
**spring nicht **  
Ne saute pas

Mais les paroles ne le touchaient plus... Bill n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop supporté, maintenant il n'y arrivait plus, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

- Tom... dit-il en se tournant vers lui, dos au vide.

**die Lichter fangen dich nicht  
**Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas  
**Sie betrügen dich**  
Elles te trompent  
**Spring nicht **  
Ne saute pas

Tom le regardait, suppliant du regard... Bill lui fit un faible sourire, les larmes coulant de ses yeux vides. Il était heureux que son frère tienne autant à lui... le seul qui soit là jusqu'au bout, heureux qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**Ich weiß nicht wielang**  
Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps  
**ich dich halten kann**  
Je pourrais te retenir  
**Ich weiß nicht wie lang**  
Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps

Tom lui tendit une main tremblante.

- Prends là, reviens ici, près de moi, s'il te plait... on recommencera... Leb die Sekunde mein Brüder... tu te rappelles ? reviens s'il te plait... descends...

**Nimm meine Hand**  
Prends ma main  
**wir fangen nochmal an**  
Nous commençons encore une fois  
**Spring nicht**  
Ne saute pas

Il recula encore de quelques centimètres, à peine avait-il vu ça que Tom se précipita sur son frère, le rattrappant de justesse.  
Dur à remonter, Bill si frêle... mais Tom n'en avait pas la force, le regard de Bill le suppliait de lâcher, Tom sentit sa gorge se nouer, son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter: lâcher Bill ? lâcher son jumeau ?! jamais ! plutôt crever !

**Erinner dich**   
Souviens toi  
**an dich und mich**  
de toi et moi  
**Die Welt da unten zählt nicht **  
Le monde en dessous n'appartient pas  
**Bitte spring nicht**  
S'il te plaît, ne saute pas.

_-_ Fais l'effort de remonter Bill, tout seul je n'y arrive pas.

Bill se taisait.

- Bill ! s'il te plait ou je me laisse tomber avec toi.

Il put lire la panique dans les yeux de Bill. Il savait pertinament que Bill ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça... Mais c'était tellement égoïste de sa part de vouloir s'en aller seul. Un jumeau sans jumeau, que deviendrait-il ? Il aurait l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose...

- Bill, sans toi, il n'y a plus rien. Peu importe qu'on ai du succès, il nous reste la vie devant nous, des tas de choses à faire, à aimer... tu pourras toujours aimer, trouver quelque chose dont tu es passionné... la musique n'est pas finie ! les gens disent de la merde ! tu as du talent ! tu es génial... Bill aide moi. Sans toi... si tu sautes, c'est comme si moi aussi je sautais. Je perds ma moitié Bill...

**Spring nicht **  
Ne saute pas  
**Und hält Dich das auch nicht zurück**  
Et si cela ne te retient pas non plus  
**Dann spring ich für dich**  
Alors je saute pour toi

Bill sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui piquer encore plus les yeux. Tom avait raison. Il avait fait un faux pas en venant ici, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'il montre ce qu'il valait... oui c'était si faible et lâche de sa part... il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ne serait-ce que pour son frère... Il leva l'autre main et attrappa celle de son jumeau qui sentit le soulagement le gagner.

Mais malgré que Bill veuille remonter, rien n'y faisait... Tom n'arrivait pas à le soulever, il avait déjà mis toute ses forces. Bill avait réagi que trop tard.  
Leurs mains mouillées par la pluie glissèrent les unes contres les autres, Tom sentit celles de son frère se séparèrent des siennes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands laissant échapper des larmes, coulant à flots... Bill voulait remonter... Pourquoi...? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

**Erinner dich**   
Souviens toi  
**an dich und mich**  
de toi et moi

Non. Bill était au sol. Le sang dégoulinant de son crâne, les yeux fermés, reposant avec sérénité sur le béton... Tom se laissa tombé en arrière... Les étoiles commencèrent à pointer leur nez dans le ciel, les cris au sol; Tom n'entendait plus rien, il ne savait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien... Il voulait hurler, crier, mais désormais... qui pourrait l'entendre ?

**Ich schrei in die Nacht für dich.**  
Je crie dans la nuit pour toi.


End file.
